kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Historia Wojen profilowych - Legęda Korenczyków
Kore - ziemia będąca ostoją ciszy i spokoju . Posiadała własne pustkowia , ogromne góry , rzeki oraz wiele zamieszkujących słabo oraz nędznie rozwiniętych ras w tym wiele bestii . Jednak pewnego dnia przybyli ludzie , z dalekich krain zza morza , poszukiwali nowych terenów , krainy która zapewni im czego trzeba . Taką też znaleźli . Cały inny świat poza tym nieznanym kontynentem należy do ogromnych imperiów ludzi znających bestie i inne rasy tylko z mitów i legend a magia była wymysłem głupców . Pewnego jednak dnia Aragęczycy poszukiwali nowych lądów , cała ogromna ekspedycja przy wparciu Dargmeli wyruszyła w nieznane by udowodnić że ziemia jest płaska , a nie jak to heretycy twierdzili okrągła - jednak nie udało im się tego do końca udowodnić gdyż nigdy nie wrócili do domów . Wpadli w pułapkę - ogromny sztorm zmiut ich z powierzchni ziemi , wpadli w dziwną burzę , anomalię która przeniosła ich całych i zdrowych do brzegów nowej nieznanej kartografa krainy , jednak zostali podzieleni . Nie udało się im ustalić gdzie się znajdują , patrząc w gwiazdy nie poznawali swych konstelacji . Osiedlili się w swej nowej ojczyźnie . Argęczycy zajeli same epicentrum , nizinne i pełne doskonałego klimatu równinny . Dargmelowie znaleźli się po drugiej stronie na wyżynach pełnych mnóstwa wręcz dostępnych na wyciągnięcie ręki surowców . Niecałą dekadę później odnaleźli się i zawiązali mocny sojusz . Wielu chciało powrócić do domu , wielu cieszyło się z nowej ojczyzny . Dwie dekady później wielki kartograf i żeglarz , główny generał dowodzący ekspedycją - Dariusz Drandenburg w swej komnacie w oknie ujrzał niebywałe stworzenie które wleciało mu na ramię i zaczeło kąsać jego głowę bez najmniejszego zawachania . Przeczesywał jego włosy w poszukiwaniu rany którą zaczoł kąsać , w tym momęcie zaintrygowanie przerodziło się w strach i Dariusz uciekł . Przerażony myślą że był to demon wtargnoł do swej komnaty z zaufanymi strażnikami . Bestia ujadała przy krześle - straż wygoniła bestię , ta czmychła przez okno . Po tym wydażeniu zaóważył że jego rana znikneła . Zaintrygowany tym stworzeniem chciał udowodnić reszcie uważających go i jego ludzi za oszuta jej istnienie . Pewnego dnia wędrując po lesie coś spłoszyło konia a Dariusz upad na wystający kij i mocno skaleczył swoją noge , lekaże nie dawali mu sznas na jej wyleczenie , gdy po wstępnej kuracji siedział wściekły na swój los w swej sali w oknie pojawiła się ta sama błękitna bestia wielkości wielkiego kurczaka . Podleciała na biurko na przy którym siedział dariusz i dała mu się dotknąć . Dariusz nie zawołał straży , chciał pojmać stworzenie , bestia to wyczuła i zaatakowała nogę Dariusza rozszarpując ją na kawałki , krzyki Dariusza natychmiast spłoszyły bestie która czmychła przez okno przed wyważeniem drzwi przez straż . Dariusz zmarł potym wydarzeniu patrząc w okno . Jego śmierć wzbudziła niepokój , było wiadome że sam nie zdołał by rozgryść swej kończyny . Zaczęto się obawiać żekomej besti . Zaiteresował się tym jego syn Fryderyk , ojciec miał swoje lata ale on wieżył że to stworzenie rzeczywiście istaniło . Pewnego dnia w miejscu w którym jego ojciec uszkodził sobie nogę a miejsce okrzyknięto za przeklęte , fryderyk również spad z spłoszonego konia i upad na głaz . Spał neizwykle długo ledwo utrzymywany przy życiu , odstawiono go do jego sali znajduującej się blisko sali jego nieżyjącego ojca , zajmujący się chłopcem zielarz , spostrzegł w oknie podobną bestie opisywaną przez Dariusza , Zielarz zaniemugł , Błekitna bestia zaczeła kąsać chłopca po głowie ignorując jego obecność . Zielarz nie wiedział co zrobić , chwycił za miecz , wtedy wzrok besti stanoł na nim , trzymał go uchowanego w swej pochwie patrząc na bestie - powoli odsuwał od niego ręke . bestia jednak wciąż patrzyła mu w oczy . Wtedy Fyderyk się przebudził a bestia usiadła mu na ramieniu . Zielarz czmychnoł w tym momęcie z sali i uciekł po pomoc . Straż otoczyła wejście bojąc się o zdrowie syna ich generała ten wyszedł z bestią na ramieniu cały i zdrowy nie wiedząc czemu strażnicy są zszokowani , odesłał ją . Jego rodzina szybko w raz z resztą ludzi chciała go jak najszybciej zoabczyć , nie dowieżała w zeznania zielarza . W sali tronowej przebywał fryderyk wypytując zielarza jak długo spał i co go omineło , zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na błękitną bestię odpowiadając na pytania ludzi - "Jaką bestię ? O czym ty mówisz" ? ... Ja nie widzę żadnej" . Wciąż głaskał swojego pupila , karmił na ucztach i nie odstępował od niego na krok . Już po miesiącu ludzie przyzwyczajili się do tego "szatańskiego pomiotu" , bali się że to ono mąci mu w głowie , nie nazywał już siebie Argęczykiem lecz Korenczykiem . Pewnego dnia zielarz spytał się księcia , czym jest to stworzenie które mu towarzyszy - ten odpowiedział kokoliszek . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach